The Theurgist, The Slytherin and the Boy who Lived
by Kristy OwlFeather
Summary: Kristen OwlFeather is excited that Ravenwood has been chosen to be the 4th School in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But something dark is beginning to surface inside of her and she can't seem to stop it, she's a Theurgist, she's supposed to be pure and nice but instead she's turning into some sort of a necromancer. Draco/W101OC Sorry for the bad description xD


_Everybody has one moment in their life where they forget they exist. They are nobody, they are only meant to die. Die for the good of the entire Universe. I'm having one of those moments right now. I have to die for everything in the world to be right again. For Ravenwood and Hogwarts alike to prosper._

_"You don't have to do this Kristy" Harry says_

_I turn and smile sadly "Harry Potter...The boy who lived..." I feel tears welling up in my eyes "Keep on living"_

_I push Harry out of the way and take the full force of the killing curse. It doesn't hurt at all. All I see is darkness. I feel myself smile before I fall to the ground. I'm glad I did that._

* * *

My name is Kristen OwlFeather, Student of Life at Ravenwood School for the magical arts. I'm a Legendary Wizard, strong for my age. I was only 13 and I could probably beat up some of the 16 year old students. That was one of the reasons why I was now sitting in Headmaster Ambrose's office along with students from the other schools. Each student represented a school.

Fire was Darcy FirePetal, she was 15 and not very strong but she still had built up a lot of confidence and had gotten herself known throughout the spiral by doing small tasks for people. She was a few levels behind me. She had long red hair, silver eyes, tan skin and she wore a complete Firestarter's outfit that had been stitched to look like a Spellbinder's outfit, she had a staff with a red gem on it.

Ice was Colin Drake, he was 14, a year older than me, his dad was Cyrus Drake, I think that's how he got so strong. He wasn't picked on quite as much as there are some pretty powerful age 14 wizards out there, but 13 year olds, forget about it. He was blond with light blue eyes and pale skin. Usually he looked sad, I think it was because his dad never really accepted him since he wasn't a student of Myth. He wore white and blue clothes with the ice symbol printed all over them, he carried a long sword.

Storm was Wolf ThunderBlood, he was 17 and pretty high up, he usually wasn't in Wizard City unless he really had to. He had a castle in Avalon and stayed there most of the time, he liked to help out there said it was a challenge. He should try helping in Zafaria these days it was a lot tougher from back when he was training there. He had long purple hair and stormy grey eyes, he had fair skin and wore silver armor, he carried a brown wooden bow that didn't look very threatening but it was very strong or so I'd heard. He was a PvP Knight which was pretty impressive as I couldn't become anything in PvP except Private.

Death was Angela Skullthorn, she was 15 and very quiet, she was only friends with other Necromancers, couldn't really tell if she was nice or not. She was usually in the same area of Zafaria with me. She had very pale skin, pale white eyes and white hair that was usually covered up by her Master's Hood. I didn't know what her gear really was but it looked like a Black and Silver Master Hood, Commander's Uniform and Bandit's Shoes. She always carried around a staff that looked eerily like Malistaire's.

Myth was Llewella SoulGem, she was 17 and pretty nice for a Myth student. She was in Avalon with Wolf though she almost always came back to Wizard City to spend weekends. She was probably a great disappointment to Cyrus Drake as she didn't turn out to be a jerk but instead a very nice person but everyone else really liked her. She had fair skin with freckles, blue eyes and red hair and was almost always smiling or acting like she was 10 not 17. She wore an entire Tricksy Outfit stitched to look like Crusher's Mysterious Cap, Yakedo's Hypothetical Robe and Nekhbet's Boots all colored dark blue with golden trim.

Finally, Balance was Tyler CrowRider, he was 13 like me but he never got bullied because he had been popular for his entire time at Ravenwood. He'd taken credit for a lot of quests other people helped him with in the beginning just to get new spells and that pretty much made me want to strangle him. He had brown hair and green eyes. His skin was slightly tanned, I knew he kept it like that because he wanted it to be the color of the sand so he always had a sense of "school pride". He wore black and silver armor and always had his annoying Brave Hound barking at his feet. I hated his guts.

* * *

So here we all were. Completely confused as to why the strongest students from the schools of Ravenwood had been called down to the Headmaster's office when there was so much to be done with the threats of Malistaire and Morganthe.

The Headmaster walks over to us all smiling.

"What do you want?" Tyler asks in a bored tone

Everyone turns to glare at him but the Headmaster doesn't appear to notice.

"We're going to a Quidditch game" he says

"What's Quidditch?" I ask

"Glad you asked Kristen" replies the Headmaster "We're going because I'd assume you've all heard of the other side of wizardry"

We all nod. The other side used spells and stayed far away from the spiral. They had dangerous problems where people were getting kidnapped and killed at least 14 years ago. Then some little baby killed the dark master behind all of it, that had made me practically break out laughing but whatever.

"Well every year we aren't invited to the Tri-Wizard Tournament" Ambrose says "But this year we have been, as the strongest students of your schools even if you are younger than 17, the maximum age, you will have your name put into the Goblet of Fire. Quidditch is a sport commonly played by students at Hogwarts the school we will be staying at"

"What's the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Wolf asks

"A very dangerous competition between wizarding schools" Ambrose replies "But I know you all can handle it. If one of you are victorious in winning the tournament you will bring eternal glory to Wizard City"

Everyone is smiling at that.

I suddenly know that I really want my name pulled out of the...Goblet of Fire was it...Whatever, I wanted my name in that thing pronto, I needed eternal glory!


End file.
